


Crossover/AU

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2018 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: This seemed a lot funnier in my head!A reimagining of Sleeping Beauty.
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Crossover/AU

Yoosung blinked and cocked his head. The bedroom was huge, sparsely decorated, and drafty. But then, what could one expect from a castle that had lain in ruins for hundreds of years? There was a vast dresser, a polished silver floor mirror, a wooden desk against one of the few windows, and the biggest bed he’d ever seen. It was swathed in silken sheets that looked crisp and new. The frame above it was swaddled in more silks that swayed gently. It was remarkable that everything was so clean and new. Clearly it was magic holding it all together.

He took a few soft steps forward, towards the bed, the heavily carpeted floor not doing enough to hide the fact that the stone underneath was uneven. He moved the fabric away to reveal what was hiding behind them. In the center of the bed, there lay…a man? Yoosung blinked, letting the fabric fall once more. A man? He must have been mistaken. He peered through the fabric one more time, but, yes, that was a man. His hair was redder than anything Yoosung had ever seen, his people tended to be fair of skin and hair. It flowed around his head, settled gently on the pillow. The man’s chest was rising and falling evenly, he was deep asleep. His lips were pink and plump, and slightly parted. The silk purple sheet was covering his chest and his hands were lightly placed upon it, just under his collar bone.

“This isn’t right.” Yoosung muttered to himself. He turned to leave, but then squared his shoulders and pivoted back. He leaned over the bed, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against the man’s.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The man bolted upright, shoving Yoosung off him and the bed. Yoosung scuttled backwards and tripped on a lump in the carpet, landing heavily on his ass.

“OH!”

The man was over him in an instant, glaring down at him.

“How did you get in here?” he commanded, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. They crackled with a strange kind of energy.

“I…oh…” Yoosung’s brain was muddled. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all! He stood up and looked the man up and down. He certainly didn’t look as if he needed to be rescued. His hair was a tousled mess, the thick curls resting just bellow his shoulders. He wore a rough dressing gown that reached down to his ankles. His feet were bare, and he noted how they dug into the carpet like claws.

The man’s countenance changed as if he suddenly realized something.

“My brother put you up to this, didn’t he? Where did he find you? What did he promise? That idiot!” he swiveled, the dressing gown grazing Yoosung’s arm. After a brief pause of confusion, Yoosung scurried after the man.

“Wait! You…you aren’t cursed?” he asked.

The man stopped, Yoosung almost bumping into him.

“Cursed? What are you talking about?” he was angry and annoyed. It was a reaction Yoosung was unfortunately used to when he interacted with people.

“Sleeping…you were…just…sleeping?”

The man rolled his eyes and resumed his stalking down the hall.

“Of course, I was just sleeping. The more important question is, why were you trying to kiss me?”

“Oh, well, to break the curse.” Yoosung answered sheepishly.

The man stopped once more, he faced Yoosung, eyebrows furrowed.

“What curse?” he crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

“The…sleeping…curse…” Yoosung even sounded ridiculous to himself. “But…you…you were supposed to be a princess…”

“Do I look like a princess?”

“No…”

“Idiot!” he twirled around and headed down the long hallway again.

Yoosung jogged to catch up, the man was fast.

“So,” the man shot over his shoulder. “What, you were expecting some kind of…sleeping beauty?” he snickered. Yoosung blushed down to his toes and didn’t answer. The man didn’t press, obviously, it had been a rhetorical question.

“Saeyoung!” he bellowed, making Yoosung jump at the echo bounding up and down the walls.

“Who…who’s Saeyoung?” he asked.

The man stopped again, riveting his mesmerizing gaze at Yoosung once more. He crossed his arms and Yoosung could see his hip was jutting out. He looked Yoosung up and down, whatever he was thinking, locked away behind his iron gaze.

He cocked his head, his lower lip almost pouting.  
“Tell me about this curse.”

“I told you…”

“No.” the man shook his head, his red curls falling in front of his eyes, he absently swiped the locks behind his ears. “Tell me the whole story.” He encouraged, his voice almost kind for the first time.

“Oh, I see. The legend is…”

“Legend?” the man slipped his arm into Yoosung’s and they began walking back down the hallway, turning towards a circular staircase in one of the many towers. The began to ascend.

Yoosung swallowed, sweating at the close proximity of the man who was still in only his dressing gown. “You were saying?” he nudged.

“Legend! Yes…the legend is…there was an ancient King and Queen, beloved by their people.” The man snorted but did not interrupt. “When they had a daughter, they held a huge celebration and invited guests from far and away, including the people in the surrounding villages.” Yoosung was more comfortable, and the story rolled out smoothly.

“There were guests of different societal class, including three good fairies. These fairies each decided to give a magical gift to the child. The first gave her the gift of beauty.” Yoosung could feel the man’s eyes roll, his hold on his arm tightening. He continued, “The second gave her the gift of song. But, before the third could give her a gift, an evil fairy appeared. She was angry that she had not been invited, and cursed the child.”

“Ah, the curse.” The man intoned in hushed and menacing tones, before he broke into laugher.

“Do you want me to finish or not?” Yoosung grumbled.

“Yes yes, continue with your ‘fairy tale’.” The stairs were not steep at all and the winding was making Yoosung a bit nauseous.

“She cursed the child, saying that before her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die.”

“That was harsh.”

Yoosung ignored the man and kept going, “When the evil fairy left, the third good fairy, tried to undo the curse, but failed. So, instead, she modified it, so that the child would not die instantly, but fall into a deep sleep from which she could only be awoken by true loves first kiss.” Yoosung ended wistfully. It had always been such a romantic story to him. The spell he was under was broken completely when the man next to him broke into uncontrollable laughter. He let go of Yoosung and placed a hand against the wall, doubling over and clutching at his belly. There were even tears at the corners of his eyes.

“It isn’t that funny!” Yoosung pouted. When the man was able to regain his composure, he stood and wiped at his eyes.

“It is truly hilarious. And people believe this?”

“Of course people believe this! The thorned hedges surrounding this castle are littered with the bones of those who’ve tried to enter and…”

“Kiss me?” the man finish, a cockeyed grin on his face.

“Not…you…but…”

“Ah yes, the princess. Sorry to have disappointed you. However, how did anyone intend to give this princess ‘true love’s first kiss’? How do you fall in love with someone you never met?” They began to climb the stairs once more.

Yoosung shrugged, “I never thought about that.” Yoosung admitted. “I never expected to make it in anyway. I figured I would die, like the others. But it was preferable to the life I was forced to live.” He gripped the pommel of the sword at his side, remembering all the painful lessons his father had given him when he had rather been swimming in the creek, nursing wounded animals, or reading one of the three books he’d owned.

“You intended to die?” the man asked, no judgement in his voice.

“Yes.”

They continued in silence until they reached the top of the tower. The clouds obscured the moon, but there was still enough light to see vague shapes in the night. The man walked to the center and scanned the skies. Yoosung did as well, wondering what he was looking for.

He placed his hands around his mouth and yelled into the night sky, “Saeyoung! Get your ass down here! RIGHT NOW!” there was more power in the last two words than Yoosung was sure was natural. Magic, the man was using some form of magic. But that should not surprise him now.

Something sounded in the distance, like a large displacement of air. The sound grew louder, whatever was out there, was getting closer, and sounded exceptionally large. Yoosung pulled the sword out a bit, ready to defend himself. The man at the center of the tower did not seem to be wary at all. However, that did not make Yoosung feel any safer.

A dark shadow detached itself from the blackness. Huge amber eyes came into view, preceded by a large black snout. Webbed leathery wings spread wide as the large dragon landed almost lightly in front of the man.

“What have you done?” the man yelled. The dragon’s serpentine neck curved around the man and latched its eyes on Yoosung.

“Ooooo…midnight snack?” its voice was deep, the rumble so forceful, Yoosung could feel it in his bones. He yanked his blade out and held it two-handed in front of him.

“Oh put that away!” the man scoffed.

“I don’t think so.” Yoosung gulped. He didn’t enjoy using the sword, but he was quite adept at it.

“I like a challenge!” the black dragon took a step forward, “Num num num.” it flicked its long tongue out with a great imitation of smacking lips he didn’t have.

The man stepped up to the dragon and smashed its nose with his fist.

“I said that’s enough Saeyoung!”

“Ow! Hey! That hurt!” the dragon began to shrink until there was another man, identical to the first one, standing in its spot. His hair was the same shade of red, only shorter, barely past his ears. He wore a dark robe, his clothes hidden beneath it.

“You deserver worse! Explain this!” the man pointed towards Yoosung, whose sword now pointed towards the floor, a confused expression on his face.

“Oh come on Saeran, why are you complaining? I brought you company!” he grinned, spreading his arms wide.

“It was you, wasn’t it? The one who spread that ridiculous tale?”

“Heh, he told you?” Saeyoung’s eyes flickered towards Yoosung, disappointment swirling in them.

“Why?”

“Why not?” he shrugged.

“Because you were bored! Right? Do you realize there are dead men around the castle because of your rumor?”

“So what? They were evil men anyway. Any who were not I made sure turned around!”

Saeran shook his head, “And him?”

“He was different, can’t you feel it? Besides, I think he’ll like it here.”

“Like it here? He can’t stay!”

“What do you propose dear brother? We can’t let him just walk out of here. He might mean well, but eventually he’ll tell someone the truth. Our only other recourse, is to kill him.” Saeyoung turned towards Yoosung, who pointed his sword at the man’s chest. He only grinned wider.

“Enough!” Saeran stepped between them, one hand on Saeyoung’s chest, the other pressing down on Yoosung’s sword.

“You’re choice cutie.” Saeyoung arched an eyebrow at Yoosung.

Saeran watched him as well.

Yoosung blinked, unsure.

“He could be useful I suppose.” Saeran interjected, his eyes pinning Yoosung like a spell. His heart beat pounded for a different reason suddenly. He glanced at Saeran’s lips, then back up to his eyes, swallowing and flushing with embarrassment.

“Follow me.” He trudged back towards the staircase, expecting Yoosung to follow. Saeyoung winked at him and waggled his eyebrows. Yoosung walked backwards, keeping his eyes on the man, who only threw his head back and laughed as he turned back into a flying lizard. Yoosung turned and ran after Saeran.

“You I’ll deal with later!” Saeran shot at Saeyoung over his shoulder, a spark of electricity streaking from his finger and hitting Saeyoung in the chest.

“Damn it Saeran! This is a new cloak!” the dragon swiped at its chest until the sizzle stopped. Yoosung heard Saeran’s soft laughter.

“So, uh, Saeran is it?” Yoosung ventured.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Yoosung.” Saeran stopped.

“That’s beautiful.” He said simply.

“Thank…you…”

“What else are you good at besides waving that thing around?” he asked, heading back down.

“I…uh…herbs, some medicine, plants.” Yoosung tried to think what else might be useful to someone like Saeran.

“That’s a good start. Excellent. Oh, before I forget.” He turned to Yoosung, who was slightly above Saeran on the stairs. “Will there be more kissing?” he asked.

“What? No!” Yoosung stammered.

Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed, “Because I’m not a princess?” he asked, his head cocked, curious.

Yoosung was at a loss for words, nothing came out but half pronounced syllables. Saeran merely blinked at him.

“Did…you want more kisses?” Yoosung questioned.

“I think so. Besides the surprise of it, it was rather pleasant.”

“Yes, I guess it was.” Yoosung admitted.

Saeran stepped closer to Yoosung, their heads at a more even level, and leaned in, waiting. Yoosung blinked but closed the distance. Their lips met, soft and wet. They pressed closer, Yoosung letting out a quite moan as he closed his eyes. Saeran placed his hand on Yoosung’s hip, his other hand cupped his cheek and chin. Yoosung grasped Saeran’s night dress, extremely aware of how thin the fabric was between them.

When they pulled apart, Saeran’s eyes were darker, the magic muted and a different emotion swirling around them.

“True love’s first kiss.” Saeran grinned. Yoosung shoved at him.

“Now you’re making fun of me!” he pouted.

“Only a little bit.” Saeran linked his arm around Yoosung’s and they returned to their descent. Yoosung felt lighter than he ever had in his life. Maybe he didn’t meet a princess, but a prince’s lips weren’t so bad.


End file.
